


Family Legacy

by Pamirzolec



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Bat Family, Family, Gen, Relationship(s), Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamirzolec/pseuds/Pamirzolec
Summary: The moment Tim came into the room he knew it was going to be a chaos. But he wasn't prepared to Damian's new idea. To find mother for Dick's kids. No. He was not going to participate.





	Family Legacy

Tim was sitting in the tv room cursing silently. Why did he agreed to even listen whatever demon wanted to say. He had more important things to focus on. And Dick wasn't even here. Damian waited for young man to leave with Alfred. So it was definitely going to end up a disaster. They all fought even with Dick around them who were always trying to decrease amount of fights. And Alfred... His presence stopped whatever fights were specially in the manor. So why was al-ghul brat wanted to burn the house down. He, Bruce and Jason were in front of the monitor. With a presentation. With the terrifying title "Family legacy". What the hell was that? Bruce were staring at the screen with blank face. But he knew him enough to know that he was really worried about what was happening. But Jason... He looked like Christmas came early. Wide grin on his face. So of course the thing was going to be disaster. If anything was making Jason excited couldn't be fun. Or safe. Or even remotely normal. He was going to die. Here. In a place he called home because he had two psychotic, emotionally unstable and deadly people as "brothers". He closed his eyes for a second. And when he opened them Damian stood across from them and started talking.  
-"Even though I will inherit the mantle of batman when Father retire we need to be prepare for a unexpected occurrences that will stop me from continuing Batman's work. And if the dark knight legend is to be alive we must make sure that there will be worthy successor "  
-"OK. I'm done"  
Tim stood up from the couch. He was done. He should know better than to move back to the Manor. He's moving up back to his apartment. No more wasting of time on this crazy family. If Dick wanted to pretend that they can be somehow family from now on he can do it on his own. He's out. Then Jason grabbed him by the arm and made him sit.  
-"Sit down Timmy. It's going to be priceless"  
-"The only thing this... Is going to be is disaster. And someone will die. Painfully"  
-"We don't have time for your dramatics Drake. Grayson might come back soon"  
Bruce gave him a pleading look. A look that were almost saying "Please, stay". Really Bruce. Now. Of all time you could use that look, you choose this moment.  
-"Fine" - He muttered. Jason's smiles become even wider, and Bruce started to show some kind of guilt for making him stay. Tim was so going to push his new project in WE. Although for spending time with his only younger brother should cost more than pushing one project. It should give him life free of other worries. But he'll take what he can get. Damian started talking again. And Tim became sure that one project was definitely not going to be worth it.  
-"Since Father refused to father any more children , and we cannot wait till I'm in sensible age to do it there is only one member of this family that it's worth having children"  
No. That was not happening. Tim was staring at Damian surprised. He was almost never surprised. He was able to control himself. Always. But this went too far. Bruce looked like he was regretting ever having children. And Jason wasn't in Christmas mood. He looked like all holidays came into one. It was hell.  
-"...I checked data on the computer, my own knowledge, gossip of Ghotam's elite and asked members of hero community that Grayson consider friends. The information gathered by me allowed me to came up with three worthy candidates to be mothers of Grayson child"  
-"Damian, don't you think you're taking this way too far?"  
-"Shut up old man, this is brilliant"  
-"I expected that kind of questions from those two imbeciles not you Father. I assumed that you understand the importance of keeping batman legacy alive"  
-"See Bruce... You are failing the youngest member of family. If Dickie was here his heart would bleed "  
Bruce gave Jason deadly look which as usual didn't affect him. Tim was looking close to mental breakdown. And Damian continued his speech.  
-"The first person would be Barbara Gordon know as Oracle"  
Three older man were looking at Damian. None of them said anything. Bruce was still too uncomfortable to say anything, Jason was having too much fun and Tim decided that the best way to survive it will be to agreeing with whatever Damian says and leave.  
-"She's a close ally of family, she and Grayson know each other for a long time. Her skills as the first batgirl and now as oracle make her a fine candidate to carry a prodigy. Also she has read hair which is the one of the most common think in his sexual partners"  
Tim closed his eyes again. Alfred... Where are you. Why did you leave us with this monstrosity. Anything would be better. If he ever wanted for any arkham inmates to break free this is the time. Anyone. Ok, maybe not anyone. He'd rather not deal with Joker. But still. Poison Ivy a little help ? Damian still went onto describing Babs. Like they didn't know her enough.  
-"I think it's time for another woman Starfire. As princess even from alien planet she might be worthy or joining our family. Also someone with training and skill of Batman and her power's might be one of the most skilled hero ever"  
Nope. He's not going to break and say anything. He was going to make it. Only one person more and he can come back to his room and do some important work. Not planning Dick's future wife.  
-"And the last person Zatanna. Her strong connection with magic might come in handy in many battles in the future"  
Damian finished. And was looking at them. What was he expecting ? Are they supposed to say anything ? No! He wasn't saying anything. He's going to leave and finally did anything productive. Enough time was wasted because of Damian's another... Another what... It was so wrong that he couldn't even say what was going on. What was it ? Maybe it should me new reality show. Find mother to carry your brothers children. That will be a hit. He started to stand up when Jason decided to speak.  
-"You know brat. I think Zatanna will be the best. Since she's the only one that wasn't engaged to him yet"  
Bruce and Tim gave him "What are you doing " look. He didn't flinch just continued.  
-"I mean you know, Kori might be problematic since she spends a lot of her time in space. And Oracle pregnancy might effect our jobs in Gotham"  
Damian nodded. What Todd said made a lot of sense. But he needs opinion of Father and Drake to be sure.  
-"Go on Timbers, say what you think"  
Tim didn't answer. He's going to ignore them. Yeah. That's the best tactic. Nothing. But that didn't stop Jason.  
-"Come on Bruce... That's your support ? Your son actually did something for other person. You should encourage him"  
-"I think that it's Dick decision with who he wants to have kids Damian"

He was going to die.


End file.
